


An Exhausting Valentine's Day

by Res_CVX



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Humor, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 03:29:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Res_CVX/pseuds/Res_CVX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A one shot written for fyeahkhrfanfic's Valentine's Day event on Tumblr. Pairing: D69 (Dino/Mukuro Rokudo)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Placing the pen down, Mukuro rubbed his eyes, and gingerly massaged his wrist and fingers. What he hated more than doing paperwork, was doing two sets of paperwork. Spotting an error, Mukuro picked up his pen again and made a correction on Lambo’s paper. He really didn’t want to go over and fix Lambo’s paper, but the kid _did_ help him with a few errands (and maybe plant a few objects in various places where they may or may not purposely disturb and bother a few people).

Mukuro looked out of the slightly ajar office door when he heard the sound of the nearby door opening. Sawada shouldn’t be back yet from his trip to an allied famiglia, and the others were all in the other wing of the mansion. When there was no other sound, Mukuro shrugged, and went back to the paperwork.

Hearing footsteps, Mukuro looked towards the door again, leaning back in his seat to see who was outside, but the person merely walked by his door, and continued down the hall. Not in the mood to expend unnecessary energy to see who the person actually was, Mukuro looked back towards the paperwork, imagining that it was burning in a fire.

Hearing the footsteps again, Mukuro didn’t even bother looking up. Determined to finish before the day was over, Mukuro absorbed himself in the paperwork, and therefore didn’t notice when the door to the office opened.

“Why are you doing two sets of the same paperwork?” Mukuro almost jumped. Outwardly, his pen stopped moving, but inside, he almost summoned up his trident. He was exhausted enough to almost impale someone. Maybe he should take a break and go eat something?

“I’m just fixing up Lambo’s as well as my own, Cavallone.” Taking a seat across from him, Dino Cavallone just frowned even more.

“You’re fixing up _Lambo’s_ work?” he asked.

“I owe him a favor,” Mukuro said shortly. Mukuro glanced towards the door. Was Cavallone the one walking around? “You know, Sawada isn’t here, right?” Cavallone nodded.

“I know. I just went to drop off something for him.” Mukuro blinked.

“The others are all downstairs.” Mukuro knew for a fact that besides a nod of acknowledgement, the two of them never actually spoke to each other before.

“I know.” Mukuro took a deep breath to calm himself. Today was not his day.

“Then why are you here?” Mukuro asked, keeping most of the annoyance out of his voice.

“We haven’t really spoken to each other, right? I figured it was about time we talked,” he said cheerfully. Mukuro stared at him owlishly.

“Okay…?” Not sure what else he should say, Mukuro went back to the paperwork.

“I saw Chrome Dokuro downstairs, but how about the others? Ken Joshima, Chikusa Kakimoto, and M.M?”

“They are away at the moment,” Mukuro said, not even bothering to look up from the papers.

“To where?”

“That really isn’t any of your business.” Cavallone snorted. They fell into silence, and Mukuro was able to finish another page before he spoke again.

“Why are you here?” Mukuro stopped writing, and looked up at Cavallone.

“Excuse me?”

“You hate the mafia, don’t you?” Cavallone said, the humor gone from his face. “Yet here you are, sitting right in the middle of the strongest mafia family in the world, doing paperwork.”

“My feelings for the mafia in general have not changed, Cavallone,” Mukuro stated.

“Dino.” At Mukuro’s confusion, he elaborated. “Call me Dino. Cavallone isn’t even my last name you know.”

“Fine then, _Dino_.” Mukuro started to write again, ignoring the blonde.

“That means that you still want to destroy it, right?” Mukuro didn’t say anything out loud, but yes, he did want to destroy it. Seeing a hand enter his line of vision, Mukuro glared as Dino pulled the paper towards him. “Well?” he prompted.

“I still do want to destroy it,” Mukuro said, grabbing the paper back. Mukuro wrote down a few more words before placing the sheet into the complete pile, and grabbing another.

“Oh.” Mukuro glanced up. Dino’s face became blank, but not before Mukuro caught a glimpse of his expression.

“Why so disappointed?” Was Dino expecting a different answer? Mukuro couldn’t think of anything that would suggest that he was happy with the mafia. Dino sighed.

“I thought that your opinion changed since you haven’t done anything─“

“Done anything to suggest that I still wanted to destroy the mafia?” Mukuro finished. Dino nodded. “Just because I haven’t _done_ anything, doesn’t mean my goal changed. I just decided to go about it in a different way.” Dino raised an eyebrow.

“A different way?” Dino echoed. “How so?”

“Why should I tell you?” Mukuro asked, sitting back in his seat. Feeling rather parched, he took a sip of water. Dino watched him place the bottle down. “Well?”

“Just curious.” Mukuro stared at him, mentally debating whether or not he should say anything to him. He glanced down at the paperwork that he still had to do and picked the lesser of two evils. 

“To be honest, if I wanted to, I don’t have to actually do anything,” Mukuro said. With veiled amusement, he watched as Dino’s expression went from calm to confusion to thoughtful, and back to confusion.

“What do you mean?” he asked, still looking confused.

“I mean, if I wanted to, I could just sit back, and let everything go as intended,” Mukuro elaborated.

“That still made no sense,” Dino deadpanned. Mukuro laughed. Was this guy actually a mafia boss? And not just a mafia boss, but one that was allied to the Vongola?

“Do not know about the law?” Dino blinked before a look of realization passed his face.

“You mean the one Tsuna is working on?” Mukuro absentmindedly nodded. The fact that Sawada was even able to get a law considered in the first place was impressive enough, but somehow, he got the Vindice to think about the enforcement of the law which involved the consequences of breaking the humanitarian law of the territory’s mafia famiglia (In this case, the Vongola have a good amount of territory under their name). Mukuro was aware that Sawada had even more radical ideas, but Sawada was smart enough to do everything slowly. Hearing a few of his ideas, Mukuro had decided that probably having Sawada do what he wanted would be the least bloody (and easiest) way for Mukuro to accomplish a fair number of his goals. “That means you are supporting what Tsuna is trying to do? His goals?”

“A good number of them,” Mukuro said, glancing at his phone to check the time. He really should go and get something to eat soon.

“What happened to possessing Tsuna?”

“No need to,” Mukuro said, organizing the papers. As soon as he got something to eat, he would get right back to work.

“What changed?” Mukuro paused in the process of fixing the papers. What did change? Mukuro very clearly remembered the time where all he wanted was to possess the body of the boss of the strongest mafia family. If he started with the strongest, it would be very easy to go down and take out the weak. But now, after having gone through a lot with the Vongola, and even interacting with everyone, Mukuro couldn’t deny that he had a soft spot for them. Besides, where else would he get his entertainment of the day, if not from the guardians and the others? The idiocies that they get into are enough that they could get a reality show if they wished.

Mentally shaking his head, Mukuro placed the papers down, and looked towards Dino. To his surprise, Dino was smirking slightly.

“What?” Mukuro said, his eyebrows furrowed. Dino slowly shook his head, but the smirk stayed put. Mukuro’s mind raced as he thought back. Did he say something that would cause Dino to smirk?

“You didn’t say anything,” Dino said, the smirk still on his face. “You just have interesting facial expressions.” Mukuro cursed himself. That’s it, he was relocating. Mukuro stood up, and grabbed the papers and his water bottle. “By the way, do you want to go on a date?” Mukuro almost tripped over the chair’s leg.

“Excuse me?” Mukuro said, startled.

“A date,” Dino repeated slowly.

“Why?” Mukuro asked. Was he drunk? Dino shrugged, but he was grinning.

“I figured, if we were going out, we might as well make it a date,” he said cheerfully.

“Why would we be going out?” Mukuro said, edging towards the door.

“Because we need to talk more, and it’s Valentine’s Day.” Mukuro frowned, and pulled out his phone. Sure enough, the date shown was February 14. Mukuro slowly put his phone away. He looked at Dino who was still sitting down and smiling a little. Mukuro’s eyes then looked towards the door. Under normal circumstances, he might’ve had an actual comeback, but at the moment, Mukuro was sleep deprived and hungry. He wasn’t in the mood to deal with whatever game Dino was playing.

“No.” With that, Mukuro slipped out the door, and as fast as he could without running, he bolted down the hallway towards the stairs. Behind him, he heard the door opening and closing again. Going down the stairs in a rush, Mukuro almost ran into Sasagawa Ryohei. Without even thinking, Mukuro blurted out, “Hide me.”

“Huh?”

“Now,” Mukuro said harshly. He pushed past him, and slipped into an adjacent hallway. Halfway through, Mukuro paused.

“Yo, Ryohei, did you see which way Mukuro went?”

“Uh, no… Why are you looking for him?” Even from where Mukuro was standing, he could tell that Sasagawa wasn’t convincing anyone. That man could not lie at all.

“I just wanted to speak to him. Isn’t it good if we all get to know each other better?” Mukuro snorted lightly. That sounded pathetic. They was no way that anyone would ever fall for─

“Oh yeah. Good for you Dino! Mukuro went that way…” Before he even finished, Mukuro was already power walking away. He was definitely going to get Sasagawa back for this. In front of him, a door opened, and Yamamoto Takeshi walked out. While Mukuro wouldn’t say that he was the most reliable person, compared to Sasagawa, he might as well be a lieutenant of an army.

“Cavallone is trying to find me. Can you not tell him where I went?” Mukuro impatiently tapped his foot as he waited for Yamamoto to register what he said.

“Why is he looking for you?’

“It doesn’t matter. Just don’t tell him where I went.” Without even waiting for an answer, Mukuro opened the nearby door, and entered a nondescript office which luckily had another exit inside. This was one of the few moments where Mukuro was thankful that the Vongola mansion had a maze inspired layout.

Mukuro went through the door, and stopped to rest against the wall. He was starting to feel a little light headed, but he wasn’t too far away from the kitchen. Maybe he could make a quick stop before─

“Mukuro!” Or not. Mukuro made a note to himself to get back at Yamamoto as well. “So about that date─” Mukuro shut the door, and made illusionary locks. They were obviously not permanent, but they would hold long enough for him to leave.

“Wow, you look terrible.” Mukuro blearily looked up at Gokudera Hayato, who just exited a room. Mukuro glanced back to see if Dino was still following him. At the moment, he wasn’t. Mukuro looked back at Gokudera. Would he…

“Would you be willing to help me get away from Cavallone?” Mukuro asked, throwing it out there. It couldn’t hurt to try. Gokudera frowned.

“Why?”

“He keeps pestering me.” Gokudera stared at him for a moment before he burst out laughing. Still laughing, he walked away. Making another mental note for Gokudera, Mukuro decided to forgo the trip to the kitchen and just head to his room for a nap. Even with a few hallways separating them, Mukuro could still hear Gokudera laughing.

Despite his intentions, Murphy’s Law was still in effect, so of course, Mukuro had to also run into Hibari Kyoya. Hibari just raised an eyebrow at his appearance, but Mukuro really couldn’t give damn right now. He just wanted a nap. Was that too much to ask for? Mukuro just side-stepped him, and continued on his way, before pausing mid-step. Unlike Gokudera, Hibari does have an actual reason to possibly confront Dino.

“I don’t suppose you could distract Dino for the time being?”  Hibari stopped and turned around.

“Why should I?”

“Are you going to or not?” Mukuro said, ignoring his last question. Hibari looked thoughtful. Mukuro stared at him in disbelief. Was he actually considering it?

“Fine, I will,” he said. Mukuro perked up. Maybe all this time, he misjudged─ “if you get on your knees and beg for my help,” Hibari finished. Mukuro longed to wipe that smirk off his face, and if it were another day, he would’ve.

“Fuck you,” Mukuro said simply. He turned on his heel, and headed for his room. He now knew that all the guardians (except for Chrome) were essentially useless when it comes to anything other than fighting. Practically fantasizing about sleeping in his bed, Mukuro opened his door with a flourish only to start groaning. Dino was there.

“Look Cavallone─”

“Dino,” Dino said automatically.

“Look, _Dino,_ I’m both sleep deprived and hungry. I have neither the desire nor the energy to deal with you right now.” Dino looked at him in concern. He opened his mouth, but Mukuro held up a hand to stop him. “If I agree to go with you for an _outing_ , will you leave me alone for today? Just nod or shake your head,” Mukuro added. Dino nodded. Mukuro sighed. Well that was that. “By the way, I refuse to pay for anything.” If Mukuro was being forced to go with him, he might as well take advantage of the situation. Dino nodded again. “You can go now,” Mukuro said, pointing towards his door.

“So, I’ll pick up tomorrow at 6?”

“Whatever.” With a smirk, Dino left his room. As soon as the door shut behind him, Mukuro dumped the papers on his desk, and collapsed on the bed. Burying his face into the pillows, Mukuro let out a sigh of content. It quickly turned into a groan when he heard his door open. Lifting his head up, he immediately fell back into the pillows. It was only Chrome.

“Mukuro-sama, is everything alright? I heard some commotion earlier.”

“Just forget about it,” Mukuro said, his voice slightly muffled. “Do you think it would be possible to catch a plane and leave the country by tonight?” Chrome looked startled.

“Um, Boss said that everyone had to stay nearby for the next few days,” she said. Mukuro sighed. “And Mukuro-sama, I thought you hated airplanes?” Mukuro sighed again. Was it too hard to make airplanes more spacious and not feel like he was a sardine in a can? When he didn’t respond, Chrome took it as her cue to leave, but as the door was shutting behind her, Mukuro remembered something.

“Wait!” Mukuro said, sitting up suddenly. Chrome looked back at him. “What exactly does someone do on a date anyway?” 


	2. Chapter 2

Romario raised an eyebrow when he saw his boss hum merrily. While it's not rare to see his boss in a good mood (he's usually always in a good mood), it is rare for him to be humming while doing the day's paperwork. According to the others, the boss had been in this cheerful mood since yesterday. Romario knew that it had been Valentine's Day, but he also knew that his boss didn't do anything special. All he did was drop off a document for the Vongola.

"Boss?" Dino looked up cheerfully. "Any reason in particular for your mood?" Romario asked. He didn't think it was possible, but the boss's grin got even bigger.

"I have a date tonight," he said cheerfully. Romario blinked.

"Oh..." That still didn't explain why he was so cheerful. All of the boss's past dates always ended in disaster. The reason for the disasters ranged from the boss's clumsiness when he or the others weren't there, to failed assassination attempts. "And who exactly is this date with?"

"With Mukuro," his boss said with a grin. Romario blinked.

"Mukuro, as in Mukuro Rokudo... from Vongola?" The boss stared at him.

"Is there even another Mukuro anywhere?" he said. The boss was lost in thought for a moment, before he shrugged, and continued humming. Romario watched him go before he slowly shook his head. He didn't know if he should be surprised or not. The boss had always been curious about him. To be honest, they all thought of Mukuro Rokudo as an enigma. They never knew what he was thinking, where his loyalty lied, or what he truly was. They were numerous rumors flying around about him, and they knew their boss was one of many who were curious about him. However, until now, their boss never did anything but speculate from a far. Shaking his head a little, Romario excused himself, and the boss began to hum again, as he headed for his room.

••••••

Rubbing his bruised arm, Dino made a mental note to tell someone to check the stairs. Staring into his closet, he wondered for a few minutes about what he should wear. Should he go casual or dress up? What would Mukuro be wearing? Dino momentarily felt guilty. He was sure if Mukuro had his way, he would spend the day resting after being so clearly exhausted, but Dino wanted to talk to him again. In one conversation, Mukuro completely changed and destroyed Dino's original opinions and thoughts about him, and he just really needed to talk to Mukuro again.

Even if Dino didn't know the full details about Mukuro's past (or his actual name; let's be honest, there's no way that his name was actually Mukuro Rokudo), never before had he heard of someone that age go through so much, yet somehow come out on top and even stronger than before. Even though he suffered at the hands of the Estraneo, he still managed to come out strong, which was a lot more than Dino could say for himself.

Cutting off that thought, Dino stared at his clothes again. Why was this so hard? He usually didn't care about what he wore. It's not like Mukuro would care either, right? People had described him as being cruel, sadistic, and manipulating, and this had been why Dino had never approached him before. However, seeing him sitting at the table doing something so trivial, so human, something Dino was (annoyingly enough) familiar with, Dino momentarily forgot about what others had said and sat down. From what Dino could see, Mukuro seemed to have a dark sense of humor, but he also gets exhausted at work like everyone else and gets annoyed with people, but is an idealistic person, though his actions were of a pragmatist. Dino understood where Mukuro was coming from with his ideas concerning the mafia. Dino knew there were a lot of problems with the mafia, but Dino (and Tsuna) also knew that it was impossible to get rid of the mafia, so Dino (and Tsuna) was trying his best to, little by little, make the mafia world a bit better.

Starting to feel restless, Dino decided to just go with his usual casual clothes. Looking at the clock, Dino began to pace. If he left now, he would be too early.

After spending the last half hour pacing around his room, Dino felt it was safe enough to go find Romario to drive him to the Vongola Mansion. As soon as they reached his destination, seeing that it would be more polite, Dino got out, and stood by the gate while continuously glancing at his watch. At 6 o'clock sharp, Dino saw Mukuro... being dragged by Chrome Dokuro towards the gate. Feeling slightly crestfallen, Dino tried to not let it show on his face. When they reached the gate, Dino straightened up. Stopping right in front of him, Chrome Dokuro narrowed her eyes slightly, surprising Dino a little.

"Mukuro-sama needs to be home by 10:30 tonight. Not a minute later, understood?" she said. Dino nodded mutely. With one last glare, Chrome Dokuro turned away, and smiled at Mukuro before she went back towards the mansion. Dino turned towards Mukuro.

"Don't ask," Mukuro said before Dino could say anything. Dino closed his mouth, and gestured towards the car.

"Ready to go?" Dino asked. Mukuro gave a short nod, and slipped inside the car, while Dino went in on the other side. After driving for a few minutes, Romario dropped them off at the nearby town, and drove off with the promise that he would come and pick them up when they called. Mukuro and Dino began to wander around the village. Dino glanced at the expression on Mukuro's face, and he was disappointed to see his expressionless face. Maybe this was a bad idea. He clearly didn't want to be here. Deciding he should at least finish this as soon as possible for Mukuro's sake, Dino pointed to a nearby cafe. "Do you want to go here?" he asked. Mukuro glanced at the place, and nodded.

After entering the cafe, they headed towards the back, and took a seat. Almost immediately, a waitress stopped by, and they both merely ordered some coffee. As soon as the waitress walked away, an awkward silence filled the air. After a few minutes passed, Dino took a deep breath and looked at Mukuro.

"I'm sorry," Dino said. Mukuro blinked and looked at him in slight confusion.

 "Why are you apologizing?"

"I forced you to come here with me when you were clearly exhausted and needed rest," Dino explained. Mukuro lightly snorted.

"I was sleep deprived when I agreed to go with you," Mukuro said, "but I did need a break, so you should consider yourself lucky. This was the first time I ever agreed to go on an _outing_ with someone that isn't Chrome, Ken, Chikusa, or Fran."

"The first time you ever agreed?" Dino asked, surprised. "Other people asked you out?" Mukuro laughed.

"A lot of people tend to just look at me and become 'infatuated'," Mukuro said, actually using air quotes, "but they are usually easy enough to ignore." Mukuro finished, taking a sip of his coffee. He looked at Dino over the rim of the cup. "I didn't really think you were that shallow though," Mukuro added, "I'm surprised." Dino blinked and processed what he said. Did Mukuro think he was here because of how he looked?

"W-Wait, that's not it," Dino stammered out. Mukuro raised an eyebrow. "I-I mean, you look okay, I mean, really nice, but that's not why I wanted to talk to you," Dino said, stumbling over his words. Mukuro stayed silent. "I... don't know much about your past," Dino continued at a slower pace, "but from what I've heard, you went through a lot, and rose above it all, and I... just...  that's the complete opposite for me..." Dino said trailing off. Dino looked up to see Mukuro staring at him. "Uh, just ignore whatever I said," Dino said with a nervous laugh. Dino glanced at his watch. It was still very early, but Dino felt that he should cut this short. Just as Dino looked towards the waitress to call her, Mukuro spoke.

"From what I've heard, before you became the head, the Cavallone family was having a lot of problems," Mukuro said quietly. Dino snorted.

"’A lot of problems’ is an understatement," Dino muttered. "The family was almost gone. No finances, no resources, no allies." Dino massaged his forehead. "My predecessor wasted the family's finances on gambling, bribery for who knows what, and paying off people for no reason. And when the family began to struggle and suffer, he blamed me. It got to the point where I couldn't take it anymore, so I left," Dino finished bitterly. Dino blinked when he saw Mukuro pouring out some wine. When did he get that?

"Drink," he said, pushing a glass towards Dino. Dino grabbed it and took a sip to wet his dry mouth. Taking a deep breath, he continued drinking. "You went back though?" Mukuro asked. Dino nodded.

"The 8th contacted me a few years later. I didn't want to go, but he was my..." Dino shook his head. "I went, and that's when I found out that he was sick and dying, and my f─ predecessor had apparently ran away a few years earlier. Naturally, the 8th wanted me to succeed him, and I said no, and that was when he─"

"Called in the Arcobaleno," Mukuro finished. Dino nodded, and poured himself more wine.

"Pathetic, aren't I?" Dino said with bitterness.

"Not really," Mukuro muttered. "It hurts when the people we have to rely on hurt us instead. Even though I was hurt, I refused to stay that way." Mukuro looked straight at Dino. "You did the same thing." Dino frowned. "Your predecessor caused you to suffer," Mukuro explained, "but you didn't stay that way."

"I ran─"

"You went back, didn't you?" Dino nodded. "The Cavallone Ottavo may have been the one to call you back, but you went and allowed the Arcobaleno to teach you and you learned from him. You became the boss, and raised the family back up. I don't know about you, but you clearly became a better boss than your predecessor, and showed him and everyone else that you were more than competent for the job." By the end, Mukuro was smirking at Dino, and Dino was blushing a little.  Dino watched as Mukuro poured himself his third glass. He did do that, didn't he? _He_ had left everything a huge mess in his pathetic care of the family, but Dino fixed it all. There was no reason for him to be bothered by that fool anymore.

Dino started to grin at Mukuro. Looking around, Dino called over the nearest waiter, and requested the menus. Accepting the menus, Dino pushed one towards Mukuro.

"I promised, didn’t I?" Dino said with a small smirk. "Order whatever you want. The check's on me." Mukuro accepted the menu.

"That was a stupid deal you made, _Cavallone_ ," Mukuro said, smirking. He opened the menu, and smirked while scanning the items. Dino shrugged. He expected that. When the waiter came back, Dino just ordered a few things which included a few meat sandwiches and more wine. When Mukuro began to order, both Dino and the waiter stared at him. Besides just going down the dessert list and listing them all off, Mukuro also began to list off a few expensive dishes that made Dino cringe a little.

"That was a lot of sugar," Dino said, staring at Mukuro. “Just hearing that made my tooth hurt a little.” Mukuro gave a small smile.

"I like sweets, and since you're paying for everything, I'll indulge myself," Mukuro said. "Though how you can eat that heavy stuff is beyond me," Mukuro added when a waiter brought over Dino's food and more wine, along with the beginnings of Mukuro's orders. Refilling their glasses, Dino held his out for a toast. Mukuro tapped his glass to his, and then took another sip.

"Let's eat."

••••••

They spent the next few hours talking about the events happening in the Mafia world, and the laws that they were trying to pass.

By the time it was 10, Dino made a mental note to not have Mukuro drink that much wine. At this point, Mukuro was flushed, slightly disoriented, and somewhat giggly. When Romario came to pick them up, Dino had to support Mukuro to the car, and during the car ride, Mukuro was still leaning on Dino, who wasn't complaining.

Reaching the gate, Dino helped Mukuro out, and continued supporting him as they walked towards the front door.

"You know, more money should be put into making more organic foods," Mukuro muttered. Dino blinked. That was random. "And everyone here should take anger management classes. And why do the Arcobalenos still keep replicas of their pacifiers?" Dino snorted.

"That is a really good question," Dino said with a grin.

"And I still want to kick at least one of the Vindice’s asses," Mukuro continued. Going at a slower place, Dino continued to listen to Mukuro's random comments; going from rolling his eyes to outright laughing. As they were walking, Dino remembered something.

"Was the reason Chrome Dokuro was glaring at me earlier because—"

"Yup." Dino sighed. He should clear that up. When they got close to the front door, Mukuro's foot suddenly got caught on the pathway, but Dino easily caught him. Holding him by his sides, Dino waited for Mukuro to get his balance.

"Next time, you are not going to be drinking that much," Dino said. Mukuro slowly nodded, gripping Dino's arms.

"Mukuro-sama?" Dino froze. The door was opened, and Chrome Dokuro stood in the doorway, staring at them. Dino glanced back at Mukuro, and realized what she was staring at. He was holding a clearly drunk Mukuro close enough for a kiss (and he became uncomfortably aware of Mukuro's lips), and slowly turned back towards Chrome.

"This isn't what it looks like—"

"Dino-san?" Tsuna appeared right behind Chrome, and also stared at them. Chrome walked towards them, and with strength Dino didn't know she had, Chrome grabbed Mukuro's arm, and supported Mukuro back into the mansion, leaving Dino and Tsuna by themselves.

"When did you get back?" Dino asked cheerfully. Tsuna didn't smile.

"Not too long ago," he said. "Dino-san, did you purposely get Mukuro drunk?" Dino quickly shook his head.

"N-No, I didn't," Dino said stuttering. Tsuna started walking towards him.

"Dino-san, I see you as my brother, and I greatly admire you, but I won't tolerate anyone taking advantage of my family..." Dino's eyes were wide.

"T-Tsuna... this wasn't what it looked like..."

••••••

** OMAKE **

••••••

Smirking, Hibari Kyoya double checked that the cameras were recording, before he sat back and enjoyed his tea.

"Well, this wasn't what we wanted, but it's good enough," Gokudera Hayato said. He really pitied Dino right now.

"I still think Mukuro isn't going to be pleased," Yamamoto Takeshi said. Gokudera glared at him.

"As long as he doesn't find out, we're fine," he said.

"I wonder when Chrome is going to come here," Sasagawa Ryohei said casually. All three of them stared at him.

"She doesn't know about this," Gokudera said impatiently, “Because if she did, she would no doubt tell Mukuro.” Ryohei blinked.

"But she does know. We invited her, didn't we?"

"No we— you didn't tell her, did you?"

"Of course I did. And Lambo, too."

"There goes Mukuro not finding out," Yamamoto muttered as Hibari pulled out his tonfas.


End file.
